Sajak Kekasih
by sasa-hime
Summary: Pada kekasih yang tidak pernah kumiliki, aku terpikat. Pada pesonanya aku terbius. Dan kubiarkan sajak ini mengikat hatiku dan hatinya.


Sajak teruntuk kekasih yang tidak pernah kukenal. Sungguh, sejak pertama aku menatapmu aku t'lah terbius oleh pesonamu. Oh, sungguh aku tak tahan.

.

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, etc**

"**SAJAK UNTUK KEKASIH"**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini sungguh indah. Meskipun sepi menyelimuti, tapi kau yakin malam ini indah. Perlahan kau membuka jendela kamarmu, membiarkan angin malam berlomba masuk ke kamarmu, mengubah sedikit suhu udara. Surai merahmu bergoyang ringan diterpa angin malam. Manik hazel mu tidak mendapati adanya kehadiran bulan ataupun bintang. Yang ada hanyalah sekumpulan awan hitam yang membuat cemas pemuda-pemudi yang masih berlalu lalang dijalan.

Tidaklah heran, besok adalah minggu dan malam ini adalah malam minggu. Malam dimana banyak orang bertemu dan memadu kasih. Kau tersenyum, teringat akan wanita yang kau anggap kekasih. Sudah 2 minggu ini kepalamu hanya dipenuhi olehnya. Mata indahnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, pipi ranumnya. Oh.. sungguh, memikirkannya membuatmu tak tahan untuk segera merengkuhnya.

Kau teringat akan permintaannya. Dia memintamu sebuah sajak yang terindah yang bisa kau buat, agar bisa memenangkan hatinya.

Akhirnya kau beralih kepada laptop yang sedari tadi kau anggurin, jari-jari kurusmu mulai mengetik kata-kata indah untuk melengkapi sajak yang akan kau persembahkan untuknya. Kau tersenyum teringat akan perkataan temanmu, 'Jaman sekarang kok masih bikin puisi cinta buat pacar?' Kau tertawa renyah, setidaknya itu adalah permintaan yang paling romantis yang pernah kau dengar, permintaan yang tidak akan terlalu susah bagi seorang yang puitis sepertimu. Kaupun tenggelam akan kenangan 2 minggu yang lalu, saat bertemu dengan gadis manis itu.

. . .

Malam minggu itu masih sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Seorang pria yang masih _single_ sepertimu tidak akan terlalu suka pulang ke rumah terlalu cepat. Karena yang kau dapat di rumah hanyalah sepi, tidak ada yang akan menyambutmu pulang. Maka dari itu, setelah menyerahkan naskahmu ke redaksi, seperti biasa kau duduk di kedai minuman. Untuk sekedar melepas lelah, dan mencari teman untuk bertukar pikiran atau untuk mengusir rasa 'kesepian'. Malam itu tidak biasanya kedai langgananmu sepi. Yang ada di malam yang selarut ini hanya kau dan seorang gadis. Entah apa kau sudah berada dalam pengeruh alkohol atau bukan. Dalam pandanganmu, gadis itu manis sekali. Surainya berwarna merah muda sebahu, maniknya cerah secerah emerald, pipinya semerah tomat, bibir tipisnya sangat menggoda untuk dilumat, bajunya pas melekuk pada tubuhnya. Diam-diam kau mengamatinya, sejurus kemudian gadis itu telah pergi. Diam-diam hatimu mencelos karenanya.

Malam minggu selanjutnya kau datang lagi, berharap dapat bertemu dengan gadis manis itu dan beruntung kau bertemu lagi dengannya. Masih dengan mata yang sama, hidung yang sama, bibir yang sama. Oh, sungguh tidah ada beda. Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri, mengapa tak segera kau datangi saja ia dan mengobrol dengannya. Sementara kau asik dengan kebodohanmu sendiri, gadis itu sudah menempatkan diri di sampingmu. Kau menyadarinya, karena kehadiran wangi cherry yang menguar dari tubuhnya menggelitiki indera penciumanmu.

"Boleh saya tuangkan, tuan?" tawarnya padaku.

"Tentu" jawabku datar mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup.

Jujur saja aku terpaku dengan caranya memegang cawan kecil itu dan caranya menenggakkan minuman keras itu melewati kerongkongannya. Begitu memesona, ah betapa gilanya jatuh cinta.

"Tuan tidak minum?" tanyanya padaku.

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah memperkenalkan diriku.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Manis, manis sekali.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura" balasnya.

"Ah, nona Haru-

"Sakura. Panggil saja saya begitu. Tidak perlu memakai embel-embel yang lain" tukasnya padaku.

"Baiklah. Maaf, Sakura. Saya hanya ingin bertanya, tidakkah dirimu terlalu cantik untuk duduk di tempat kotor begini. Tidakkah kau akan dicari, karena tidak pulang selarut ini?" tanyaku padanya. Oh, ayolah Gaara apa yang hendak kau lakukan? Mengusirnya?

Gadis di sampingmu itu hanya tertawa. Lemah, dan getir.

"Ah, maaf. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya Gaara. Tapi memang di sinilah tempatku. Di daerah yang kotor begini. Dan tidak akan ada yang mencariku kecuali tuanku. Aku tidak punya yang lain, selain tuanku, cawan ini dan pekerjaan kotor ini" jawabnya getir.

"Maaf," jawabku singkat. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyindirnya. Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengantarkannya pulang. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan pekerjaan kotor yang dimaksud. Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya menggamit tangan lelaki lain. Diam-diam aku meliriknya lewat ekor mataku. Aku sungguh terbius dengan pesonanya. Cantik sekali gadis ini pikirku.

Sadar telah ditatap, gadis itu kemudian tersenyum kepadaku. Ah~ malu sekali rasanya.

"Maaf," sahutku.

"Tidak apa. Sayapun mengagumi anda," jawabnya.

Aku tersipu, sungguh ini bagaikan sebuah sinyal yang baik.

"Ah, bolehkah saya meminta sebuah sajak cinta kepada anda? Jika saya menyukainya saya bersedia menjadi kekasih anda"

"Tentu saja" jawabku tegas.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan pamit pulang. Sebuah mobil sedan menjemputnya dengan seorang supir.

. . .

Kau tersenyum. Siang ini kau akan bertemu lagi dengan 'calon' kekasihmu itu. Kali ini, kalian akan bertemu di sebuah kafe. Dan itu dia mengenakan dress merah muda setengah lengan dengan bawahan di bawah lutut. Manis sekali, bisa kau lihat polos sekali sebenarnya gadis yang di hadapanmu ini. Kau bersiap mengambil sajak yang sudah kau ketik sepenuh hati tadi malam. Tapi tanggannya menghalangimu.

"Jangan disini. Kafe ini terlalu riuh. Aku tidak akan bisa mendengarkanmu,"

"Lalu dimana?" tanyamu padanya.

Gadis itu hanya menggamit lenganmu dan menghentikan sebuah taksi. Kau duduk bersampingan dengannya. Gadis itu menggamit lenganmu mesra, tangannya yang halus seperti kapas menggenggam tanganmu. Sesaat kau merasa dia akan menjadi milikmu.

"Aku ingin di tempat yang sepi," jawabnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidangmu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Bisa kau rasakan, bajumu basah. Kau sadar, bahunya bergetar. Hei, gadis dalam pelukanmu menangis. Lalu, dunia gelap….

. . .

Kau terbangun dan merasakan pusing yang amat sangat di bagian kepalamu. Rasanya terlalu banyak bius yang kau hirup. Dimana sekarang ini? Mengapa kau tiduran di daerah sepi begini, dan na'as dompetmu yang berisi ATM dan surat-surat rekening yang belum kau cairkan, dengan segala isi tasmu yang berisi naskah baru yang bernilai jutaan raib sudah. Sajak dalam saku kemejamu juga menghilang. Kau baru sadar, ini adalah perampokan. Yang tersisa hanyalah baju yang untungnya masih melekat di tubuhmu serta selembar sajak balasan….

. . .

'Berita hari ini, seorang gadis di bunuh oleh majikannya setelah ia melaporkan kejahatan yang selama ini dilakukan oleh majikannya. Saat ini gadis ini telah masuk daftar perlindungan saksi, namun sayang ia tertembak oleh _sniper_ yang telah di sewa oleh mantan majikannya. Dan sekarang gadis bernama 'Haruno Sakura' telah diproses pemakamannya sementara itu, majikannya 'Orochimaru' telah ditangkap dan akan dip roses selanjutnya di persidangan. .'

Pandanganku mengabur, aku menatap sendu layar televisi sambil terus menggumamkan.

'Gadis bodoh'

Aku menatap kembali lembaran kertas yang berisi sajak balasan dari gadis yang amat kucintai itu. Seharusnya aku bisa melaporkan perbuatan majikannya yang menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu, seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkannya. Memberinya kehidupan baru yang lebih layak untuk dilewati oleh gadis manis seperti dirinya. Bodohnya aku, bodohnya aku. Hatiku sakit, sakit sekali. Kuremas kertas yang sudah usang karena telah berkali ku baca.

'Jangan mencintaiku,

karena aku bukanlah angsa cantik seperti yang selalu ada dalam bayanganmu.

Aku hanyalah bebek jelek dan bodoh.

Bebek malang yang telah terpikat oleh sang elang.

Tatapan matamu yang bagaikan elang,

Kuharap kau bisa lihat deritaku,

Lihat sakitku,

Dan berhenti mencintaiku.

Karena seorang sepertiku tidak pantas untukmu.

Semoga dikehidupan yang lain kita layak untuk berjodoh,

Terima kasih Gaara-kun'

….

Alamaaaaaaaaakkkk….  
Fic apaan ni?  
Maaf, mohon komentarnya serta saran yang membangun.  
Yo! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya.


End file.
